


I love you to the Moon and back, even though I have no idea why that idiom is so popular

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Sad, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of the crowd never felt as lonely as it did for Sherlock that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you to the Moon and back, even though I have no idea why that idiom is so popular

   In the sea of swinging and swaying bodies, decked in their supposedly Sunday best, and wearing appalling amounts of perfume made to cover up excessive amounts of perspiration; right in the middle of a crowd: it can be very lonely. I stand there and sweep my eyes across the room. There are my friends, huddled together in a subconscious circular formation made that way to weed off any interferers. There are those from the wedding party, spread about the floor, trying to stay as far away from me as possible without leaving the room completely. There’s my partner for the night, the maid of honor, awarded the title solely for the fact of knowing Mary since kindergarten even though they never got truly along.

   And there they are: John and Mary. One- my best friend. The other- probably the only woman in the world that deserves him. They’re pressed closed to each other, and I see Mary wrinkle her nose as she smiles at something John says. Most likely a jab at later activities. I see her pupils widen, and her hand grip John’s nape. Arousal. They are so concerned with each other that this is the perfect time.

   As I go through the crowd, it parts around me as if I am of one magnetic polarity and they are all of other. No one looks, but they all move. I don’t have to once lift an arm to prod somebody out of the way. I really wish I did.


End file.
